


Crunky

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я никогда не могла спокойно есть эту шоколадку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate-Themed Drabble #1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12209) by figmints. 



> Спасибо velya-kun за бетинг.

\- Почему они назвали её Crunky? - спросил Джин, засунув в рот половину шоколадки за раз.

\- А мне откуда знать? - ответил Каме с выражением крайней степени брезгливости на лице.

Джин пожал плечами и отломал ещё кусок лакомства.

\- Ну ты рекламируешь её. Ты должен знать.

\- А ты не должен её есть. Ты потолстеешь... ещё больше, чем сейчас, - Каме красноречиво махнул рукой в сторону развалившегося на диване Джина. - Кроме того, это даже не твоя шоколадка.

\- Не то чтобы ты собирался её есть.

Каме посмотрел на Джина взглядом, который можно было расшифровать как: "Ни грамма этой жирной/сальной/калорийной субстанции не прикоснётся к моим губам".

\- Вот видишь? Это называется безответственная реклама. Crunky - это же по-английски, да? Сумасшедший и пьяный, - Джин очень гордился своими познаниями в языках. - А от шоколада нельзя опьянеть. Если, конечно, не есть конфеты с вишневым ликёром внутри. - Джин замолчал, чтобы отправить последний кусочек шоколадки в рот. - Вообще-то я пробовал, и это тоже не работает. Или двух коробок недостаточно. Хотя, если подумать, то, что от шоколада нельзя опьянеть, - это хорошо. А то винные магазины бы разорились. Даже винодельни и пивоваренные заводы. А это, скорее всего, привело бы к...

Джин сделал паузу в своих пророчествах, касающихся мировой экономики, когда Каме встал на колени у дивана, поднёс его руку к своему рту, поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джином, и медленно слизал растаявший шоколад с его пальцев.

Джин судорожно втянул в себя воздух и позволил Каме притянуть себя вниз, поцеловать. Поцелуй длился, пока Каме не оторвался от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Он облизал губы, ощущая сладкий вкус рта Джина на них.

\- Мне кажется, ты не прав. От этой шоколадки у меня определённо кружится голова.


End file.
